paragonpostfandomcom-20200214-history
Rynard Triumvirate
The Rynard Triumvirate is a three-man supergroup founded and led by Krisc Rynard. History Members *Krisc Rynard (founder, leader) *Erek Rynard *Lio Rynard Roster Heroes Erek Rynard The second youngest of the Rynard brothers and Lio’s twin, Erek Rynard returned from the Rikti experiments and Crey labs much angrier than his two brothers. Fueled by his rage, Erek believes in the harsher side of justice as Paragon City’s infamous vigilante. Interestingly enough, however, Erek has shown a soft spot for his nephew, whom he was named godfather for and has, during his nephew’s upbringing, acted as a mentor of sorts. Powers Flight Self Fly Burst Ranged, Moderate Damage over Time(Lethal), Foe -Defense Slug Ranged, High Damage(Lethal), Foe Knockback Buckshot Ranged (Cone), Moderate Damage(Lethal), Foe Knockback M30 Grenade Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Moderate Damage(Lethal/Smashing), Foe Knockback Sniper Rifle Sniper, Extreme Damage(Lethal), Foe Knockback Ignite Ranged(Location Area of Effect), Moderate Damage over Time(Fire) Full Auto Ranged (Cone), Superior Damage over Time(Lethal), +Special :Note: Erek Rynard first has the Assault Rifle before his fire powers fully develop Flares Ranged, Minor Damage(Fire) Fire Blast Ranged, Moderate Damage(Fire) Fire Ball Ranged(Targeted Area of Effect), Moderate Damage(Fire/Smashing) Rain of Fire Ranged (Location Area of Effect) Minor Damage over Time(Fire) Fire Breath Ranged(Cone), Moderate Damage over Time(Fire) Blaze Ranged, High Damage(Fire) Blazing Bolt Sniper, Extreme Damage(Fire) Inferno Point Blank Area of Effect, Extreme Damage(Fire/Smashing), Self -Recovery Ring of Fire Ranged, Moderate Damage over Time(Fire), Foe Immobilize Fire Sword Melee, Moderate Damage(Fire/Lethal) Blazing Aura Point Blank Area of Effect, Minor Damage over Time(Fire) Burn Location Point Blank Area of Effect, Moderate Damage over Time(Fire), Self +Resistance(Immobilize) Bonfire Ranged (Location Area of Effect), Minor Damage(Fire), Foe: Knockback Fire Shield Self +Resistance(Fire, Lethal, Smash, Cold) Rise of the Phoenix Self Rez, Special Resistance Self, +Resistances: Lethal, Smash, Energy, Fire, Cold Krisc Rynard The second oldest of the Rynard brothers, Krisc Rynard returned from the Rikti experiments and Crey labs with a strong sense of justice. After the twins parted ways, he joined the Paragon Police Department’s Psi Division and eventually rose in the ranks to lead the city wide task force against the turf wars. Powers Teleport Ranged (Location), Self Teleport Levitate Ranged, Moderate Damage (Smash) Dominate Ranged, Moderate Damage (Psionic), Foe Hold Mass Hypnosis Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Foe Sleep Total Domination Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Foe Hold Terrify Ranged (Cone), Minor Damage (Psionic), Foe Fear (Special) Mass Confusion Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Foe Confuse Heal Other Ally Heal Resurrect Ally Resurrect Adrenaline Boost Ranged, Ally +Endurance, +Regeneration, +Recharge, Resist Slow Maneuvers PBAoE Team +DEF(All) Tactics PBAoE Team +ACC Res(Confuse, Fear) +Perception Indomitable Will Self: +Resistance(Disorient, Hold, Sleep, Fear), +Defense(Psionics) Mind Over Body Self +Resistance(Smash, Lethal, Psionics) Psionic Tornado Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Moderate Damage over Time(Psionic), Foe: Knockback Resistance Self: +Resistance(Psionic) Lio Rynard The youngest of the Rynard brothers and Erek Rynard’s twin, Lio returned from the Rikti experiments and Crey labs with a hero’s sense of justice. Seeking to bring down both the Rikti and the Crey, Lio made a name for himself when he single-handedly put Crey a decade behind in the market and won victory over her archvillain leaders. Powers Fly Self Fly Burst Ranged, Moderate Damage over Time(Lethal), Foe -Defense Slug Ranged, High Damage(Lethal), Foe Knockback Buckshot Ranged (Cone), Moderate Damage(Lethal), Foe Knockback M30 Grenade Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Moderate Damage(Lethal/Smashing), Foe Knockback Sniper Rifle Sniper, Extreme Damage(Lethal), Foe Knockback Ignite Ranged(Location Area of Effect), Moderate Damage over Time(Fire) Full Auto Ranged (Cone), Superior Damage over Time(Lethal), +Special Cryo Freeze Ray Ranged Minor Damage(Cold) Foe: Hold LRM Rocket Ranged Superior Damage(Smashing, Lethal), Foe: Knockback :Note: Lio Rynard first has the Assault Rifle before his energy powers fully develop Power Bolt Ranged, Minor Damage(Energy/Smashing), Foe Knockback Power Blast Ranged, Moderate Damage(Energy/Smashing), Foe Knockback Energy Torrent Close (Cone), Moderate DMG(Energy/Smash), Foe Knockback Power Burst Close, High DMG(Energy/Smash), Foe Knockback Sniper Blast Sniper, Extreme DMG(Energy/Smash), Foe Knockback Power Push Ranged, Minor DMG(Energy/Smash), Foe High Knockback Explosive Blast Ranged (Targeted AoE), Moderate DMG(Energy/Smash), Foe Knockback Nova PBAoE, Extreme DMG(Energy/Smash), Foe Knockback, Self -Recovery Power Thrust Melee, Minor Damage(Energy/Smashing), Foe Knockback Total Focus Melee, Extreme Damage(Energy/Smashing), Foe Disorient Invisibility Self Stealth, +Defense (All) Phase Shift Self Intangible Crey CBX-9 Pistol Ranged Moderate Damage over Time(Cold) Foe: Immobilize -Speed -Recharge Energy Dispersion Self -Endurance, -Recovery, Special Body Armor Auto +Resist(Smashing, Lethal) Resistance Self, +Resistances: Lethal, Smash, Energy, Fire, Cold Category:Teams Category:Supergroups